


we were just kids when we fell in love

by Anonymous



Series: the scent of peaches and pine [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Cute, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Neighbors, Scents & Smells, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro doesn't know what to think when the Wrights move in next door. That is, until he meets their son, Adam, who smells like peaches and cinnamon and everything good in the world.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: the scent of peaches and pine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547722
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	we were just kids when we fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first abo fic and i've decided to keep it anonymous because some of yall dont know how to act. i'm just really obsessed with adashi and abo and i've decided to make a series based off of just that. hope you guys like it!

Shiro didn’t know what to think when the new family moved in next door. 

Granted, it had never happened to him before. As far as he knew, every neighbor from the time he was born until now has lived on this street and nothing has changed. The Holts, the Garretts, the McClains, the Koganes, the Alteas, the Johnsons, and the Shiroganes. For nine peaceful years, they were Lion Street and that was all perfectly fine with Shiro. 

Then the Johnsons retired and decided to move to Florida, so that was that. Shiro supposed he was okay with the Johnsons themselves leaving. They were old and their kids had already gone away to college, so it wasn’t as if he was losing any friends. Plus, Mr. Johnson was sort of mean, always yelling at him to ‘get off his lawn!’. 

It was just the change Shiro didn’t like. He didn’t like how the house was now stood empty, with no lights on at night and no rocking chairs on the porch and no Mrs. Johnson tending to her flower garden. It was spooky, to tell the truth. He hoped and didn’t hope that a new family would move in soon. Possibly a family that had someone the same age as him. 

His wish came true and didn’t come true one Saturday morning when the moving truck appeared in the driveway of the Johnsons’ old house. Shiro watched from the living room window in fascination as the movers unloaded many boxes and furniture wrapped in bubble wrap, carrying it up the driveway and disappearing into the house. A woman with short, dark brown hair seemed to be directing them while another man with tan skin helped the movers. Shiro squinted, but couldn’t make out any children hanging around. It made him feel slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t have any new friends, and he sighed, moving away from the window. Maybe he could call Matt and they could--

“Takashi!” 

Shiro perked up at his mother’s voice and began to make his way towards her, going through the living room and then to the kitchen where her voice was coming from. He wondered what she wanted, as normally she left him to his own devices during the day. 

“I’m here,  _ Okaasan!”  _ he chirped as he entered the kitchen, craning his head to where his mother was bent over the oven. 

Shiro’s mother turned and beamed at him, standing up and wiping her hands on her apron. “Takashi, how would you like to come with me to welcome our new neighbors?” She gestured vaguely to the oven, where he could see several trays of fresh cookies that smelled like heaven. “The move is probably stressful for them, so I thought it would be nice to give them something to help them feel more at home in our neighborhood.” 

Shiro made a slight face, crinkling his nose and frowning. “But they’re boring,” he said bluntly, crossing his arms, “I was watching and they don’t have any kids.” 

His mother smiled gently and walked over to where he was standing, bending down to his height. “Hey, that’s not a very nice thing to say. They might have kids, you don’t know for sure yet. Besides, even if they don’t, it’s still nice to welcome them.” 

Shiro could smell her comforting, maternal scent and it made him relax a little. His mother was a Beta and he knew from his biology lessons at school that Betas’ scents were generally less prominent, but he didn’t understand how that could be right. Maybe it was different for moms and kids. 

“I was gonna go over to Matt’s…” he said, a bit of whinge in his tone. He wasn’t truly trying to resist, but he thought it wouldn’t be becoming to give in immediately. Can’t have your mother thinking you actually want to listen to her, right?

His mother only chuckled and ruffled his hair, then standing up and returning to the oven. She pulled out the trays of cookies and quickly dumped them into a large Tupperware container that had been sitting out. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. If you don’t like them, I promise you can come home or go to Matt’s. But at least say hello.” She winked at him. “I’ll even let you carry the cookies over.”

Shiro made a big show of moaning and groaning, but he eventually gave in and (fake) begrudgingly followed her out the front door and across their lawn, his little arms wrapped tightly around the container. 

By then, most of the movers had finished their work and there were only a few left rummaging around in the corners of the truck, most likely seeing if they had forgotten anything. The couple Shiro had seen earlier were standing off to the side, talking quietly to each other. 

“Hello!” his mother called out, waving cheerily as she approached the two, “You’re our new neighbors, right? I’m Fumiko Shirogane and this here--” she gave Shiro a little push forward, “Is my little boy, Takashi--” 

“ _ Okaasan…”  _ Shiro groaned lowly, “It’s  _ Shiro,  _ remember?”

Fumiko gave an exasperated sigh. “Okay, Shiro then. Anyway, we live in the house right there and we just wanted to bring you something to welcome you to the neighborhood!”

The woman looked at the cookies still clutched in Shiro’s arms, looking pleasantly surprised at their gesture. She even held her hands over her heart, like she couldn’t believe this was happening. “Oh, wow, that’s so kind of you. This has absolutely made my day.” She extended a hand to Fumiko and smiled widely. “I’m Priyanka Wright.” Shiro decided then that he liked Priyanka Wright. She smelled like ginger and mangoes and happiness, not to mention her smile was like his  _ Okaasan’s.  _

The man next to her, who had been silent until then, nodded in what seemed like affirmation. “And I’m Antonio.” Ah, so he was one of those “men of few words” as his mother called them. His father was the same way, except when he was being mushy and gushy about his mom. 

Antonio smelled like mint and leather and Shiro decided he liked Antonio too, even if he didn’t talk much. 

“Say,” Priyanka Wright then said, pointing to the house, “Would you like to come in and have those cookies with us? We’d love the chance to get to know you better.” She turned her kind gaze to Shiro. “And Shiro can meet our kids! I think our youngest is about his age--”

“You have kids?” Shiro interrupted, stopping in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes at the windows, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse at a potential new friend. 

Priyanka Wright giggled, nodding in affirmation. “Uh-huh, we do. Three of ‘em.” She began ticking off on her fingers. “Our oldest is Nathaniel, he’s fourteen. Then Danielle, she’s eleven. And Adam is nine! He’s the youngest.” She smiled softly at him. “How old are you, Shiro?”

Shiro felt a wave of excitement rush through him, his earlier grievances towards this family forgotten. “I’m nine too!” 

Fumiko clapped her hands together. “Oh, that’ll be so nice. Adam will have a friend when he starts school.”

Mrs. Wright sighed in relief and nodded, stepping over the threshold of the house and bustling into the kitchen. Shiro, his mother, and Mr. Wright were right behind her and Shiro kept his eye out for this mysterious Adam. He wondered what Adam would look like and what he’d be like. Would he wanna play astronauts with him and Matt? Would he want to watch Star Wars over and over again? 

“Adam!” Priyanka Wright called suddenly, breaking Shiro away from his thoughts, “Adam, come down here for a minute!” 

Shiro waited with bated breath, but there was nothing. Mrs. Wright called for Adam once more, but once again, received no response. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said, clearly embarrassed, “Adam is shy, so he probably heard new people and shut himself up in his closet or something like that. I’ll go get him.” And with that, she hurried out of the kitchen, barely avoiding knocking over several boxes stacked precariously by the doorway. 

The silence in the kitchen stretched on for only a few seconds before Fumiko turned to Antonio. “So, Antonio! What do you do for a living?” 

Antonio seemed surprised that she was talking to him, but smiled genuinely all the same. “My wife and I are therapists. I specialize in issues affecting Alphas and she specializes in issues affecting Omegas.” 

“Oh, really? That’s amazing!” Fumiko replied, “I don’t know many Alphas who are therapists. I think it’s great you’re trying to help other people.” 

Ah, so this man was an Alpha. And Priyanka was probably an Omega. It made sense, Shiro had learned in biology class that Alpha scents were generally sharper and Omega scents were generally sweeter, something about “attracting a suitable mate” and “indicating fertility”. Whatever that meant. 

As Antonio and his mother continued to chat amicably, Shiro carefully set the cookies down on the island counter and crept out of the kitchen back into the foyer. Maybe he could find Adam himself and they could go into the backyard to play. He knew enough about grown-ups to know that all they did was talk, which was boring. Hopefully Adam would understand and they could sneak off somewhere by themselves. 

He looked around the first floor for a bit and upon finding nothing, decided to look on the second floor instead. However, just as he was about to take the first step, he smelled something extremely bitter behind him. It smelled sort of like leather, like Antonio, but less controlled and more overpowering. Shiro crinkled his nose in mild disgust and turned around only to come face to face with an older boy, a teenager by the looks of it. And he looked  _ angry.  _

“Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing in our house?” the teenager growled, standing up straighter and swiping his dark brown hair out of his eyes. 

Shiro shrunk back, but not in fear. For some reason, he didn’t find himself scared of this strange boy and his strange smell. He was only annoyed at being interrupted in his search for Adam. “No, I live next door,” he stated confidently, “I’m looking for Adam.” 

The boy’s eyes narrowed and he took a step towards him, baring his teeth slightly. “What do you want with my brother?”

Shiro opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a yell from behind him.  _ “Nathaniel!”  _

Shiro whirled around and there stood Priyanka and another boy that looked about Shiro’s age, with honey-brown eyes and caramel-colored hair. He was clinging to his mother’s skirt and looked like he’d rather be anywhere than here. However, underneath the furious scent of leather and bitterness and Priyanka’s fruity scent tinged with worry, there was another scent. It was faint, but it was there and it was amazing. It smelled of peaches and cinnamon and a deep richness that left Shiro feeling dizzy. He wanted more of it and he wanted to know where it was coming from. 

He didn’t realize he was starting towards the shy boy in his daze until he was scooped into his mother’s arms and being pulled away from the angry teenager, who was still glaring at him. Where had his mother come from? And why was she pulling him away from that wonderful scent?

“I’m so sorry, Fumiko,” he heard Priyanka profusely apologizing, “I’ve talked to Nathaniel about this, but you know how territorial newly-presented Alphas are. He just can’t control his scent or protective instincts yet, I’m so sorry Shiro had to go through that.” 

Fumiko brought a hand up to his back and rubbed it and Shiro found himself soothed by the action. “That’s alright, Priyanka. I remember my brother doing the same thing to me when I was a pup, he’d always try and stop me from talking to my friends.” She laughed softly. “Believe me, I understand. Scent-blockers help sometimes, if you’d like to try that?”

Priyanka breathed a sigh of relief, seemingly glad that her new neighbor wasn’t upset with her. “Thank you so much, I’m so sorry.” She turned a sharp glare to the boy Shiro now knew as Nathaniel and pointed upstairs. “Go. Don’t bother our neighbors and your brother again.” 

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, but said no more, stomping up the stairs and disappearing into one of the rooms. 

Priyanka flinched slightly at the sound of the door slamming, turning to look at her husband, who was standing in the doorway watching silently. “Maybe you’d better go and talk to him, sweetie. Alpha to Alpha.” 

Antonio didn’t say anything, only nodding and heaving himself off the wall to go and talk to his son. 

Everyone was silent for a few seconds after that, trying to figure out what to say next. Fumiko made the first move to break the awkwardness, setting Shiro down on the ground and pushing him slightly towards Priyanka and the shy boy. “Well, Shiro...this is Adam, your new friend. Say hi, okay?”

Oh, so this was Adam? Shiro looked him up and down, trying to determine exactly what sort of person he was based just on his clothes. There was a rocket on his shirt, so that was definitely a good sign! 

“Hi, I’m Shiro!” he chirped excitedly, bounding over to where Adam was clinging to Priyanka’s leg, “It’s nice to meet you!”

Adam glanced up, briefly mesmerizing Shiro with his pretty eyes. They reminded Shiro of the inside of candy bars, deep and rich and sweet. He mumbled something that Shiro couldn’t make out. 

“Speak up, sweetheart,” Priyanka encouraged, gently prying her son off of her leg and pushing him towards Shiro, “Shiro can’t be your friend if he can’t hear you.”

Adam turned a little red and gazed down, shuffling his feet. Shiro didn’t know why, but it made his tummy do a funny flip. The nice scent he had smelled earlier came back in full force and it was only then that Shiro realized it was coming from Adam. Why did he smell so good? He’d have to ask his  _ Okaasan  _ later. 

“Is that your real name?” Adam asked softly, his melodious voice washing over Shiro like the waves at the beach he had gone to last summer. 

The question was something he got a lot, as Shiro didn’t really sound like a real name. Normally, he told people that it was what he went by, or that it was a part of his last name, but for some reason, he didn’t want to say that to Adam. 

“No, it’s not,” he said honestly, “My real name’s Takashi. You can call me Takashi if you want, I don’t mind.” He missed the knowing look Fumiko and Priyanka exchanged behind their backs. 

His words seemingly pleased Adam, as a small smile spread across his face and he looked up. He was a little shorter than Shiro, which only served to magnify his intensely sweet gaze. “Okay, I’ll call you Takashi.” 

Shiro beamed and felt his chest tighten for some reason, the fluttery feeling coming back in full force. “Uh...you smell nice! Really nice!” he suddenly blurted out, not being able to hold it in any longer. 

Adam’s eyes widened and he took a step closer to Shiro. “You...You smell good too.” 

And for what seemed like several minutes, they just stared at each other, breathing in each other’s scents. Then, Adam broke the spell by asking Shiro if he liked Star Trek, to which Shiro responded in a fiery defense of the brilliancy of Star Wars. They then ran off in the direction of the backyard, still yelling at each other over how great their preferred media was. 

Both Priyanka and Fumiko stared after them with fond, knowing smiles on their faces, both glad to know the other had found a new friend they could depend on. 

“Hey,” Fumiko said suddenly as they watched, “How much would you want to bet they’re going to get married in the future?”

Priyanka burst into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. “You were thinking the same thing?” 

Fumiko joined in her laughter, hunching over in her gaiety. “Yes!” she exclaimed, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye, “Shiro’s never acted that way around anyone before.”

Priyanka raised her eyebrow and grinned. “Neither has Adam. He’s normally really shy about making new friends.” Her expression suddenly became wistful and her voice became hushed. “You know what they say about true mates, right?” 

Fumiko nodded slowly, watching thoughtfully as their two sons chased each other around the backyard. 

“Yes,” she replied--

“I do.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave comments if you liked it!


End file.
